Temptations and Encounters
by Lois Mars
Summary: A short JavaJunkie oneshot. Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Lauren Graham or Gilmore Girls, I would be the happiest girl in the world. But I'm not, so please don't sue me.

**Rated:** K+

**A/N:** This is my first Fanfic. There's nothing dirty. I hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxx

The bell above the door jingled. Luke ignored it and kept on cleaning the coffee pots. He heard someone shuffle over to the counter as if they had trouble trying to walk.

"We're closed," Luke said turning around sharply.

He then regretted this move for now he was face to face with a very giddy Lorelai Gilmore.

"Hi Luke," she said airily.

Her blue eyes shone brightly and her smile spread across her delicate face, revealing almost all of her perfect white teeth. She seemed oblivious to the fact that her makeup was slightly smeared, her clothes were wrinkled, or that she desperately needed a comb; and Luke didn't care. He thought she was beautiful and nothing could make him think otherwise.

"Uh, hi," Luke replied. "Want coffee?"

"Oh Luke, you have just what I like," she giggled.

Luke could tell she had been drinking, that's why he offered her coffee in the first place. Well that, and the fact that Lorelai is the biggest coffee junkie you'll ever meet. He went over to the pot he hadn't cleaned yet and grabbed a _to go_ cup. He hadn't closed that long ago so the coffee wasn't exactly fresh, but it wasn't old either. Luke figured she wouldn't be able to taste it anyway. He turned and placed the cup down in front of her. She looked up and winked at him.

"So what have you been up to?" Luke asked, slightly uncomfortable from the motion she just made, but curious as to what made her this way.

"Well you know," She said trying to look serious but finding it difficult when she was so wasted. "Christopher's grandfather died, and he was sad. So I brought him some tequila, good stuff that tequila, to make him feel better. We talked, and drank, and talked, but then I saw what time it was and I decided to go home."

"And how did you get here?" Luke wondered, concerned for her safety. He hoped she hadn't driven home in this state.

"I walked," she shrugged.

"But doesn't Christopher live near Hartford or something? That's miles away, certainly not walking distance."

Lorelai laughed at this. "No Luke, I got Rory to drive me home. What a good kid. Isn't Rory a good kid? Smart, too."

"Yes," Luke nodded. "Rory's great."

"Anyway, she took me home and then had to head back to Yale, so I was all alone. And I didn't want to be alone. I wanted to party or something, so I came here."

"To party?"

"Yeah. With you, Luke."

When she said that she placed her hand lightly on his arm and stared into his eyes. He was lost in her gaze, and could only hope that she didn't pull her hand away. Unfortunately she did, but only to come around the counter. Lorelai stood now only inches from him. Luke wanted so longingly to kiss her pink lips, but he knew he couldn't. She was drunk and he didn't want to take advantage of her. She could hate him for it in the morning, and that was the last thing Luke wanted to happen. He loved seeing her face every morning, and sometimes in the afternoons. Without Lorelai, his life would be dull.

"Sorry," he managed to get out. He reached up to unstick the hair from her lip, and placed it gingerly behind her ear. "I'm not a party person."

Lorelai stuck out her bottom lip to give him the famous Gilmore pout. "Come on."

Luke hated when she made that face. It made him want to give in so easily. "No."

"Please?" She took a step in his direction.

"No."

"Please?" She came even closer.

Their lips were almost touching. Luke felt extremely uncomfortable and started to squirm. Lorelai just looked at him and smiled.

"For god sake I said-"

He did not get to finish his sentence. Lorelai had pushed her lips up against his and snaked her arms around his neck. Luke was taken aback at first, but then succumbed to her. He had wanted this for so long. It seemed so surreal to him right now. He put his arms around her waist to make sure she was actually there, and kissed her deeper. Luke didn't want it to end and was disappointed when she pulled away.

"Lorelai," he breathed.

Lorelai took a step back. "You said no, Luke," she whispered, and with that she went around the counter, grabbed her now cold coffee, and was gone with a jingle of the bells on the diner door.

Luke stood speechless where she had left him, his lips still tingling from their encounter, and watched her walk ditzily down the street.

xxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** That's it. I love reviews, so please give me them. It's alright if you didn't like it. I take constructive criticism pretty well.


End file.
